Under The Beech Tree
by Miss Miranda Malfoy
Summary: Fireworks danced behind her lids and she smiled into his lips. From then on, she deduced that she could love no man as she loved Lucius Malfoy, and unbeknownst to her, said man felt exactly the same.


**Miranda's Note:** So here's a short one shot, the first of many more to come! Here, I imagined them as animated characters, not as actors, since I find it hard to find two real people to represent the perfection of these two. Seriously. Any sort of feedback would be much appreciated loves.

And without further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

**Under the the Beech Tree**

It was a warm day at Hogwarts. Narcissa Black sat under the beech tree, basking under the warmth of the sun, and letting the breeze play with her long golden locks. She was too immersed in her levitating spell book to notice how the world seemed to smile down upon her today. She absentmindedly ran her hands through the silvery tresses of the young man currently occupying her lap with his head.

Every few minutes she'd stop reading and just stared. His eyes were closed, his breathing even, and his long lashes swayed with the wind. He looked so peaceful that she couldn't help but smile. She loved watching him sleep. It was one of her most favorite things in the world.

She resumed reading about advanced charms, counter jinxes and the occasional hexes, in preparation for her N.E. , allowing the information to burrow itself deep into her mind before focusing on the next text.

Long, slender fingers played with her golden locks, twining themselves along the ends of the curly tresses. She peered down and was greeted by those pale gray eyes, with flecks of silver around the irises. Pale grey eyes she knew so well.

"Good morning sleepy head." She beamed, before diving her nose back into her book.

He scowled. He'd have preferred being kissed instead of being ignored for a ruddy old book.

She peered down and smiled affectionately at his expression. His nose wrinkled out of frustration, and he pouted slightly. It was her second favorite expression on his handsome face. She always thought Lucius was positively adorable when he's irked, though he begged to differ.

His eyes brightened when she closed the book and put it down, slowly bending her head towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for her soft, rosy lips to brush his, but it never came. Instead she kissed the tip of his nose, causing him to make a face. She tried to suppress her laughter, but it was a no go. He was just so adorable.

She was silenced when he pushed her down onto him, and her lips covered his own. It was an affectionate little kiss, one that made her face flush and her hands caress his face, his hair. She was slowly forgetting the world around her, as his fingers tangled in his hair and his lips caressing hers, but then he broke away all too quickly, sitting up in the process and smirking at her.

The redness of her face multiplied tenfold, as she crossed her arms under her chest and turned away, vexed by his sudden withdrawal. He smiled to himself at Narcissa's adorable antics, and pulled her towards him. He pecked her nose before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You can be such a cheeky little tease sometimes love." He chimed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her hair. He felt her shiver, and he assumed that it had nothing to do with the weather.

"Codswallop. Speak for yourself Lucius." She huffed, still determined to be made at him for ruining the moment.

"I do recall you being the first one to deprive me of a simple kiss Cissy. I was merely returning the favor." He said, caressing her cheek, and stared into her eyes, that reminded him so much of the ocean, her warm, warm eyes that mirrored the emotions in his. Slowly, he found himself drowning into those sapphire pools.

"How can I make it up to you then love? Suppose it's too late to give you that kiss?" Her tone was so innocent that he couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face, a smile that she found contagious.

"I don't suppose it is." He replied, his face merely inches from her own, and his smile still in place. Her flaming cheeks were the last thing he saw before he felt fireworks when his lips collided with hers. It was moments like these when he was positive that they were made for each other, his lips fitting perfectly over, and the sparks that only seem to streghthen his yearning for her.

It felt too soon when she broke away, and beamed him a breathtaking smile. The only evidence of their previous activity were her cheeks, red as roses that bloomed in the spring.

She pecked him on the lips softly, and leaned back onto his chest, taking both his arms and wrapping them around her frame. Even in the warm weather, holding her felt perfect.

She turned her face and nuzzled his neck, feeling his heart beat faster. Listening to the rhythmic thumping in his chest always soothed her. She closed her eyes and scooted closer to his chest, feeling the planes of muscles, hearing his heart beat louder.

"I would have wanted you to make it up to me a little bit longer." H jested.

"Hmmm. As do I love. But snogging in public is unbecoming." She murmured into his neck, inhaling his scent. His signature fresh and icy scent. He shivered as her nose stroke his neck lovingly.

"Yes. It is almost as uncivilized as other men eyeballing you for far too long than necessary." He said, leering at the Gryffindor prefect who had been gawking at his precious Cissy. The boy immediately turned away and made a dash for the castle. Either the boy had nerve or he was dim as dead light.

She pulled away slightly and stared into his pale eyes, the side of her rosy lips turned upward into a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I bloody hell am not. Being jealous would meant that I question the depth and sincerity of your affections, which I clearly do not. I'm merely vexed that they have the audacity to gawk at you in my presence."

"Really now?" She pushed.

"Yes love. You know I would never allow anyone to treat you less than what you deserve."

"And how should I be treated?" A goofy grin had now found its way onto her face.

"Like a queen."

"I highly doubt that I am anywhere near royalty Lucius."

He spun her around by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes as the next words found their way out of his mouth.

"Of course you are. You are my queen. I worship you, I adore you. You are on the highest pedestal this once thought to be stone heart of mine could bestow upon anybody."

Warmth spread through her at those words, as she felt the sincerity of each and every one of them, and the grin never left her face. Lucius was not very verbal with his emotions, preferring actions instead of pointless words, so it was always a rare spectacle that he told her such things.

Without warning, she pulled his face to hers and crushed her lips to hers, conveying the emotions she could not immediately translate into words.

One of his hands entangled itself in the golden crests of her hair, the other rested on her waist, pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling at the end of his ponytail affectionately. Fireworks danced behind her lids and she smiled into his lips. From then on, she deduced that she could love no man as she loved Lucius Malfoy, and unbeknownst to her, said man felt exactly the same.

They broke away, once again feeling as though it had all been over too soon. Her eyes glowed with happiness, and his was too. For a few moments they were contented at merely staring at each other, silently conveying the feelings that no words could ever completely justify.

"I thought you said that snogging in public is just not done?" He asked with a smirk.

"I changed my mind just now." She said, matching his smirk with his own, before jumping on to him and continuing where they had previously left off, giggling and smiling all the way.

After a few minutes of laughs and more affectionate pecks, they both settled down. Lucius was spread like an eagle, with a smile on his usually stoic face and Narcissa was flat on her belly and propped up on her elbows, staring into his eyes, swimming with warmth that they usually lacked when she was not around, under the shade of the beech tree by the lake's shore.

Lucius Malfor suddenly wished everyday would be like today.


End file.
